The United Goal
by Theunknownspartan
Summary: The United goal is centered In the year 2018. First real fanfiction as espected rusty. will get better with time. No Halo 5 and centres the Halo universe at a hight and more secrets to come. Spoliers.
1. Chapter 1

The United Goal.

Fanfiction for halo and stargate all combined.

I have known a lack of Atlantis in halo stargate cross overs.

I have taken some ideas from other fanfiction writers who I think are amazing. Will not use Halo 5 and will skip that but use characters from it… cause halo 5 in my opnion just falls into a cliche and some bs. So wooo.

Hope you all like this fanfiction series. Halo and the stargate series is owned by its respective parent companies. 343 bungie and all that. So enjoy this beautiful story.

Star date Year 2559 UNSC Standard calander.

Star system Amerra 254 Forerunner Objects found.

Aboard the Marathon heavy class Cruiser UNSC Venatori stood Vice Admiral Mila victoria. Eyes looking over her crew. As she saw some older UNSC Model of ships. Retrofitted with hardlight shields. The Vice Admiral looked down to the captain of the ship" Amelia Send an ONI team with a squad of ODST's down to the surface. Get us in defencive positions and call in highcom we found another forerunner rich world." The Amelia a young redhead ;pilot gave a nod walking off" Copy Admiral"

On the ships Main hanger an ONI team was ready with a couple scientists and the ships AI Perfection. Resembling The greek goddess Athena. The ODST Team walked over a 5 man Team. Sergeant Major Esmari Evallen walking up and saluting as she was 5.2 a joke amongst the ODST and crew on ship being called the fun sized ODST If she wasnt around. The 3 beside her one standing at 6ft was Volk with him holding an smg. A medic in Purple Violet and another Washington. GThe final a rookie by the name of Rose. young and new as she ran up. Being behind breathing heavily" I'm so sorry!" her voice up beat as Esmari gave a sigh" get it together Rookie. So Lieutenant what is the mission."

The ONI Agent gave a smirk as He stood tall with brown hair and silver eyes." we are going down to the surface to check some Forerunner Artifacts Sergeant major." he walked up onto the pelican as the team followed behind sitting dwon in it. The engines revving up. Than flew out down to planet side. Going to what was large Forerunner ruins. A crashed Forerunner ship in the city with Broken armour and nature seeming to be taking over the city. The Pelicans Engines the only thing being heard as the planet was mainly Forest with no other sounds in here. Eerie, as the pelican goes for the largest object. Seeming to be the capital of this city as it landed in what seemed to be a hanger. Turning round and sending up dust and vines as its ramp lowered. The ODST's Jumping out of the pelican with SMG's raised. Esmari raising her hand as the ONI Agent walked up and stepped off the ramp with the scientists. Perfection speaking in their ear pieces." Clear!" Esmari shouted as she moved foreword. Her feet echoing as the pilot revved down the pelicans engines. The two other agents with. The Agent looked around. His name Being Agent Kustger with a harsh Afrikaaner Accent" Ok boys and girls. Letz git going bokies and explore this shiet." He walked ahead as the ODST's lowered their rifles and followed suit. Flashlights out as this area was so eerie. No lights turning on. This forerunner city seeiming to be dead. No forerunner constructs as they went deep into the halls. Kustger putting Perfection into a terminal" Ah! Free room! Whoa this place is… empty… never expected this from forerunners." Perfection twirled as she pulled up files" and lights on" The lights turned on with the ODST's looking around as Volk gave a whistle" Huh this is cool." Washington moving up as violet clenched tight to her rifle as kustger moved ahead." We need to move. Perfection get me where we needs to go"

Perfection gave a nod" Aye Aye captain"

The ai smirked and gave up a map" Two floors down and say hi to the receptionist…."

The group gave a long sigh shaking their heads as they walked down to what seemed to be a large room. Perfection opening a door, to show a hardlight terminal. Worn out forerunner Armour with broken weapons and perfection in the centre with a smile" Ok I think this is it… Cities power system… That forerunner ship.. Destroyed some systems I see here. Hmm was the commercial district. Must have been from a long time ago"

" No duh" Volk said giving a laugh which led to perfection giving him a death glare.

One of the scientists soon setting up with the rest of the team" field day here" One of the scientists joked. As the explored some info.

Perfection brought up a picture kustger and the team looking at it. It looked like an axe shape. With a name beside it in Forerunner Writing translated to Alterean." The fuck is that" Kustger said as Perfection to him" Its called Destiny Sir"

Pegasus galaxy Atlantis Year 2018 Earth Calendar.

In the control centre of Atlantis General Shepard walked on sipping a cup of coffee. Becoming second in command of atlantis after years of service. As he had grown grey hair from stress and more. Mr. Walsey standing Beside him giving a nod" Shepard."

"Walsey why was I called here" Walsey gave a him a serious look walking over hands behind his back. Staring up at him" We have found a new section in atlantis. I want you to get mckay down there with a new team to find out what it is."

SHepard gave a nod sipping his coffee again" You didnt need to bring me up here for that."

Walsey gave a grin" I know just wanted to make you walk the extra mile to tell you"

Shepard gave a grunt seeing the gate open as a sheduled opening came threw, as a new set of people from SGC Command came threw. Most coming from canada France Russia Isreal South Africa China and England." New people? I know that politics on earth is making it harder."

Walsey gave a nod" Yes. I know. We continue though exploration is what we do. Lets continue."

Shepard gave a nod and went to the section that walsey told him to go to speaking in his radio" Mkay Ronan and New kid to these coordinates" the team gave a respond.

Minutes later the team met up with the first scientific team at this section of the city. A Marine saluting" Hey General"

"James" Sheperd gave a nod" Mckay your thing"

"I know" Mckay gave a nod moving over to the consoles of this section. A lab with new information. Other scientists here. A Canadian here as She looked up threw some wires." Hey! Mckay! I found something!"

" coming" Mckay walked over and stood behind her as he looked at the laptop. The scientist looking up at him as she pointed to a galactic map. The room with an echo with a big window. Nice view and showing off this labs use. Data research and staying sane. Mkay looked at his eyes going wide pushing the scientist aside" Hey!"

"Sorry!" Mkay sat down as she stood up rolling her eyes, as Sheperd walked over to stand behind mkay as did ronan. The new Girl to the team looking over. Another Canadian from its Special Forces Unit." Whats up mckay?" Shepered spoke with a confused look tottally lost as mckay looked up at him eyes wide and shaking" I… I know where the Destiny is… this tracks the ship!"

Shepered stared at him with a wide grin" Are you sure?" Mckay gave a nod" Yes!"

" this is good. Stay here Well need to tell command quick." Mckay gave a nod" I'll stay here and look at some more information."

"Alright Mckay Ronan. Come with me Kira" The new Member Kira gave a nod a young First Nation girl. Moving up and followed up behind. Shepered sighing as he went down the halls" So Shepered whats so big about Destiny again? So its one ship."

" Its one ship thats ancient and we can get to." Shepered walked to the control system" And this can change things and maybe make use get back up against the lucian alliance. And the wraith"

Earth 2018 days after the discovery of the tracking device of the destiny.

SGC Command chyan Mountain. Briefing room.

General Hammond was sitting at the head of the table with advisors. General Oniel and Generals of the many other partner Countries. Russia Canada china South africa England france Japan and a representative of the European Union. The Politicians of these respective countries where Their as well. All reading the reports. The Russian General raising his head" Is this correct?"

Oniell giving a nod" It is Sir. as is how we can go get in contact with them. This lab has a device that can make the destiny to reaper over Atlantis and stay their for as long as needed."

" A recall button?"

"Yes"

The people in the room all looking at each other.

" Can this happen with all ancient technology?"

" possibly. We already have found 4 Ancient warships and have them over a ship yard that the ancients built in the pegasus galaxy" Hammon said.

The canadian General spoke up" We have enough warships and all. However The wraith… seem to be getting fully awakened. I don't think those warships can help us their."

The russian general speaking again" And how can we do this. With current world politics? The alpha bases in pegasus and Our galaxy is getting bigger close to colonies now."

Hammon gave a sigh" Agreed. We should Get in contact with pegasus."

The door to the room opened a young Officer walking in handing a paper to hammond who gave a shocked stair" Speak"

The officer gave a nod saluting" Sir we have an unknown Anomoly reported int he pegasus Galaxy the Layton and Apollo are moving in to figure it out."

Hammo gave a nod" Gentlemen go back to your countries we will speak again later. Lets hope this doesnt cause us more aches. I.. Have to tell President what's happening."

Star System Amerra 2552. Battle Group Ontario.

Bridge of the Venatori.

Mila was looking at the report that perfection had for her" Another Race? I'm…. confused by this?"

Perfection gave a nod as they were in the Admirals quarters as she showed a Picture of the Destiny" Yes Ma'am its a big Ship. Unknown Design not forerunner or anything. This ship is almost as old or Older than the Forerunners. Its been passed by the forerunners during the hight of the flood war… and left. Just passing threw. No real conversation as seen in the files. Appearently its what took down that forerunner ship."

Mila raised her eye brow giving a nod" Why is everything so OP…"

Perfection" Well the more you find the bigger it gets and powerful."

"Can We find and capture this ship?"

" Yes ma'am.. And we found a device in the station.. It… can bring us to the place that this ship was designed at."

Mila stood up" Get highcomm tell them this now. Get the fleet up. I think its time the UNSC Starts to expand once more".

UNSC INfinity 1 week after data drop. With Battle fleet Ontario and Battlegroup Dakota. All New Warships and a UNSC Cradle Class repair yard as it was Flanked by a couple MArathons and Paris class and charon class Frigates. Moving foreward. With another couple of Stridents Beside. New and Old ships. As Vice Admirla Mila victoria walked the Halls of the Infinity knowing how rare itwas to get this. Admiral lasky in a large oval room, with Holograms of Admirals and lord hood in the middle. Lasky standing their. Mila giving a salute and went to stand beside lasky. The doors shutting behind her. Lord Hood Speaking now as Admiral Osman listen and watches." From Now on Vice Admiral LAsky Has full control on the mission moving foreword. We are sending in all these forces. We are putting a big leap. However we need to expand.. And move from this galaxy. We have 20 Colony ships ready in system. Your jobs are to colonize this new galaxy. Set a foot hold their and find out how to return home to this galaxy."

Milas eye brow raised a bit as Roland appeared in his ww2 Jacket and give a cough" This is a one way trip. We are sending our best threw. The… Elites are sending their own.. Once we allow it. So you will have back up. Just don't know whe. So call them the dues ex machina" Lasky gave a nod as he looked over the supplies and gear" Where sending mostly military personnel and… Team 3 teams of spartan 3s and a shit ton of 4s."

Roland gave a nod" Yes. so Highcomm is making it so that once we go threw that we have a good foot hold. You will have 30 Paris and charon frigates 20 trident. 15 MArathon cruisers 50 destroyers. Talos class cruisers. Some Halacyons. Mining ships Civlian ships. And 2 Cradles."

Lasky gave a nod" Overkill much?"

Lord hood gave a chuckle" New galaxy many unknowns. You can make new ships once you have set a foothold. Good luck."

Lasky gave a salute with vice admiral Mila. staying behind as the other Admirals left and it was just her and osman, as lasky left the room the doors shut off. The Admiral now walking down the halls" Roland Information on the vice Admiral"

" Lady is cold. ONI Section 3 and worked with spartan 3s. She is high up and close to the Admiral Osman."

Lasky gave a nod as palmer walked up and began walking with him. Lasky looking at her as she gave him a data pad as he looked threw it" What is this?"

" this is all reports on the spartans. The 3 Squads of spartan 3s. Fireteam Pheonix. Sisters of Battle and fire team. Leviathon." Lasky looked at the report" Thank you. And Blue team?"

Palmer gave a smirk" Yep. Blue team is with us. The UNSC Is good here… many people want a new chance Admiral."

Lasky Gave a nod" I know. Lets go." The two went to the bridge thinking on the vice admiral as an ensign walked up handing him another report, as he went to the big table holograms coming up." Is that portal up roland."

Roland gave a nod" Yes sir Portals up ready to go threw."

Lasky Gave a heavy sigh as the large massive fleet soon went threw the big portal all going threw. Ships lurching in. shaking as the power shut off. The whole entire fleet in dark as they appeared in the void as lasky got up Roland Apearing" Roland! Report!"

"Powers out! Getting ships starting up all at red alert. Admiral… We have a planet in Orbit"

"Pull it up"

Roland put it on screen as lasky looked out the windows and the screen. Staring at a world Scarred with 2 moons and a yellow warm sun. as He saw two ships jump in. Small ships.


	2. Chapter 2

**The united goal.**

 **Who is Thine friend?**

 **Hello Welcome to chapter 2 enjoy the coffee and tea. Sorry for the horrible horrible grammer. Hopefully this chapter will be better longer and better and more… character driven. I hope you can give me helpful critics and ideas and what you would like to see. This is Unknownspartan and a slow burn is a good burn. Cough cough not heeded. Enjoy.**

 **Stargate is owned by its own creators as well as Halo by 343 and formally the once great goddess bungie.**

 **Pegasus BC304 Layton. 2018 Jan 30th**

Colonel Sarah Costella stared at this massive fleet gripping tight to her cup of coffee. Her crew moving about one of the crew speaking out" What the fuck are those things!"

" Jesus thats bigger than a hive...and anubis ship combined!"

One crew whispered" Its bigger than atlantis…" The crew watched in awe and shock. As Sarah stood up and sipped her coffee. Having a serious calm tone in her voice" Get the Apollo. And relay this to Atlantis to Command. We have found a new Unknown force. Tell them That we will keep a distance and exit system and send a puddle jumper cloaked to see what theyll do."

A person at the console beside Sarah Turned up as a beam came as Colonel Ellis Appeared Infront of them" Colonel"

"Colonel. So game plan?" Sarah asked As Colonel Ellis turned round and looked up at the large fleet infront of them" I think we should pull back. Like you said. We drop out now. They probably have noticed us by now."

Sarah gave a nod as ellis teleported out as she looks out the two Tauri Warships turning round and jumped out with a quick move, as these two small ships went thew these wormholes to Atlantis.

 **Infinity Bridge 2559 Feb 1st having just entered.**

Admiral Lasky Stared off into the empty void of space as he looked up around these planets giving a small smile." Roland report."

Roland appeared as this massive UNSC Fleet moved up as the Colony and civilian ships where guarded with fanatic seal to make sure they didnt lose a single one.

" We have all ships reporting green. All ships ready and colony teams are moving up to these 4 planets. All are showing up green. 3 are good for colonization. One is good for resources… and has unknown structures on it. So I think a good ONI Military base on it as the new high comm on it."

Lasky turned to roland" We keep it close to the main colony call it new Terra. New HArvest and new reach. The 4th Planet Call it Cole"

Roland gave a nod" yes Admiral. And we had 2 small objects seeming to be ships here for a bit and jumped out."

Lasky gave a nod" Hmmm… cant be recon must have scared them off. Keep us in alert until we set up this first planet right below us and more. We need to get mining and colonization now."

Roland gave a nod" Copy sir and should we send prowlers out to check the other systems nearby?"

Lasky rubbed his face" Will do. And set up the device that tracks this unknown ship."

Roland gave a nod as an Ensign walked up to Lasky handing him a new PDA" Sir we are sending out the first teams to the planet on the main Continent Here" They point to a large land mass on the planet. Lasky looking it over." Its been a while since Humanity has done a colony job."

The Ensign gave a chuckle." It Has sir."

"Well lets get to work than."

 **Earth 2018 March 1st. SGC Command in Cheyenne Mountain Complex.**

Oniell Landry and Hammond All walked down the Halls of the SGC to the Big Conference room. Boots echoing on the floor. SGC Guards Giving Salutes as scientists ran about. Command having Gotten more panicked and serious since the report from Atlantis Came in. Also Travel from atlantis and Earth had gotten easier since the building of the new midway station. Higher security and as a bigger station as well. Woolsey In the conference room already with General Shepered standing up and Saluting The other Generals coming in. Oniel giving a sigh" Ok.. Well than. So Why are we here again General" Turns to hammond and Landry the two stare back and take their seats at the table. Other Generals Commanders and The Hologram Of the Colonels of The Apollo and Layton. Samantha Carter and President Jane Carter. was sitting down their with Two secret Service Agents beside her. Reading one of the reports as she sat on this chair. Having chestnut hair and green eyes and pale skin. Giving a sigh as she looked up."First Year in office and This is what I get. General Hammond This better be important. I have The American People to take care of."

Hammond gave a nod" This Affects the Planet Ma'am. We Need to keep that in mind we wouldnt have brought you in this anyway. And I recommend we tell the UN"

Jane rubbed her hands staring down at this paper as the others sat down looking at this the colonels holograms glitching now and than. Daniel Jackson waking in with pictures and a crazed look on his face as a big screen behind them lit up as it shows the room pictures. Samantha Carter in the room with Colonel Mitchell as well. Staring at this showing this big massive war ship as Daniel spoke" Ma'am Sirs After research from the Layton and apollo we have found out that this big warship as we can tell is about 5,694.2 meters Or 18,682 ft in length. Much larger than any known warships in our galaxy or Pegasus or anything weve encuntered."

Mitchel points to the lettering" Is that Honest to god english I'm looking at Daniel?"

Daniel gave a nod as he pushes up his glasses coughing a bit" Yes. It is and from mckay and other scientists. From the energy readings it looks like they came from another galaxy. And we know that. Its that we don't know why who they are and what their motives are."

Jane looked at this" I say we try to work together with them. With ships that size. They can help us against the wraith."

Hammond gave a nod" I know I was pulled out of retirment cause of them ma'am. We don't know if they have the fire power to."

Sarah spoke up" Well I hope they don't do anything stupid cause in that system during our scans was an Ancient facility. With other unknown readings. Which is probably how they got here."

Daniel chipped in pulling up one of the warships from their eyes and twirled it" This looks like a colony ship and some of these vessals have war scars on it. The big holes in them looks like their main weapon of choice. Unless closer examination we cant tell what it is."

Oniel stared at daniel" Back to the colony ship. So it looks like their here to stay and set up a foot hole?"

Daniel gave a nod" Ot looks like sir and we don't know if this is their only fleet."

The room went empty as woolsey talked again" I think I should go with the Apollo layton and Ronans team. See if we can get talks their."

Samantha looked around as she looked at one of the files on the planets in system" Its four habital planets… lucky.. And only 1 has a ring on it and its at that ancient base. From the data. We can get a team in their and get the information before they do."

Mitchel gave a sigh" If we do doesnt mean they havnt sent in a team and its already to late we took a month just to set up this meeting."

Landry gave a cough" to that point. Mrs. President"

" Thank you landry. I have decided that these New players to the field should become allies and if they show a hint of hostility declare war on them and let the wraith have fun and lose assets fighting them."

Daniels eyes widened as the others turned to each other as Oniel kept to himself. Daniel staring at the president" Ma'am! That isnt right they could be fleeing something we shou-"

" Daniel! This is a fight we cant win enemy of our enemy. They fight the wraith and are forced to ally with us. I don't like it but might be necessary. And even than...They could think about coming here to earth."

Jane gave a nod." And in that case woolsey Generals I must go talk to the secret council in the UN we have to discuss these talks."

One thing hidden in those photos was The UNSC Logo and no one needed to talk about that. This had them nervous."

 **New Terra colony planet. New Alexandria Capital city of the colony.**

 **Standard UNSC Stardate 2559 March 15th.**

In the UNSC Head quarters two Marine MPès Saluted as Admiral Lasky walked down the halls with two flanking Spartan 4s on his side and commander plamer at his left flank. Walking thru the doors and into a big room as engineers where busy finishing up the touches and paneling. Lasky walked in to see The colony Ai Anora giving a wave as she looked like a cute ODST in Reach looking Attire as she pulled up files as roland appeared up as well. As he looked to Anora who waved again and spoke with a happy skip to her voice" Hey Sir! So I have a very good news! The colony is being set up. We have the city already being built up with defences ready here here an here. A population of 100 Million. Civilians doctors and all. We are set to help and already have reproduction Programs set." Lasky gave a nod. Turning to roland" We have An Orbital Relay Set up and ready. And 3 Mac Platforms being made at this moment. Thans To command sending us More supplies threw."

Lasky gave a nod as High comm with reports had been sending threw More colony Ships and some How Mac platforms now they had 4 set up, and more colony ships to colonize these planets.

Thanks to that Unknown Alien station that ONI and Navsec had got into and Roland scanning threw the Info on it. Still taking his time with the other Ai's had a good Radio chat with the other side. However Unable to send back or retreat. So this was their final stand and most important place. Every crew member ever Civilian and person who came to this Galaxy Knew what they had gotten themselves into.

It didnt make it easier though on Laskys Soul. They kept to this system right now to make sure they didnt bring attention to anyone. Those 2 ships when they first came here hadnt shown up yet.

Roland coughed as he pulled up info" Sir during the search of the Instalation of what they called them selves Asuran a sub species of human frim the Milky way galxy."

Lasky looked to him" You mean ancient Humans Roland?"

Roland shrugged" Could be sir and we can travel to it from one of these gates"

A hologram of a ring with 9 points on it appeared" It requires immense power to operate to another galaxy which we can supply it with. We have ODST Teams Guarding it with scientists and ONI researching this section with AI Perfection. Agent Kustger is Speaking very heavy in that accent of his. Bloody guy sounds like he wants to… Scuse my language fuck the gate"

Lasky gave a laugh" Tell him he can be the first threw this.. Gate. Try to get it to earth and see where it leads."

Roland looked to anora who looked at him with a nervous look" Sir theirs a point int his galaxy now Pegasus is where we can get our ships to earth with an estimated weeks travel."

Lasky thought about this as he knew the implications" Send a prowler to this point now so we can get a foot hole in it and don't tell high com until we figured it out"

Roland pulled up another data chip" We have locations of other Asuran places they where a large empire. Focused on research. Some of the data here… has been erased and large points of history missing"

Lasky gave a nod" Interesting. Get blue team to the gate and ready. Npot to waste proper assests send Crimson threw"

Palmer gave a cough giving a nod knowing what he meant. Losing blue team would be a hit to moral. Crimson not much except the spartan IV's and crew on the infinity and their families… if they still live.

Palmer looked over this" Who will lead this station and installation Admiral?"

Lasky gave a chuckle as a woman walked threw the door a smirk on her face" Me Palmer."

Stood there was Director Dare a new better Promotion as she walked up wearing a nice suit as she pulled out a data pad typing on it. As she walked up to the table" Dare. How are you?"

Palmer asked as she looked dare over as she went to the table as a map of the system was put up with the massive fleet. Mining stations set up in the asteriod belt and one of the planets.

Showing the amount of prowlers they had. As Lasky went up to it" Have The prowlers sent back information about the systems close by."

Dares face looked to him pulling up a map to show Galaxy they where in. as roland kept a tab on the system and ships and many comm chatter. Anora helping out with the trading and supply runs between the now setting up 2 to 3 colonies being put up.

Dare gave out data" We have found more of these rings on the planets we have scanned. And the civilisations we have located their. All Human in fact which We might have put in… maybe to flee the forerunners. We'll look more into it. Now we have more Humans to put under the protection of the UNSC and under her flags."

Lasky thought on the implications of this. If they had their own government how they got here if they could start a new insurrection." Do they have colony ships?"

Roland put up more info" No sir. Primitive massively and seem to use gates for travel… and this never leaves the room."

Lasky gave a nod" We need to get a way back home first and set up the defences for that area so we can do trades with the greater UNSC and create a massive foot hold home. We can start putting these Humans under out flag once we get back with the greater UNSC. Now get a pelican as we go to the Infinity to get in content with the greater UNSC."

Roland palmer and dare gave a nod. Dare looking to lasky." I'll get that station set up with perfection and the gate teams. High and creating a new ONI Section. Section 17" Lasky gave a nod" Command can do the rest for you once you give them the files. That station and section will have all the resources it needs. Cause its the only thing we have contact to Highcom."

Dare gave a nod as they left to go back to their respective area. Anora being left alone pouting and went to the governor's office as the other parts of herself, helped set up the colonies cities trades fooding and its jotuns and farming sections. This was a colony built fast by Forerunner drones and Thousands of workers and advanced modern Technology.

Anora looked at Governor Tarkin who looked to anora giving a chuckle as he was in his late 60s grey hair and a serious look as he talked to construction crews and civilian workers" Hey Anora. Can you get a good look on some mineral deposits on titanium that is on this planet?"

Anora gave a nod as Geologists had been looking around on these planets for good deposits." Yes sir up in the equator has uranium Titanium iron and well… It has so much titanium in it."

Tarkin Gave a nod as he looked at the files in his data pad" Good. City is coming along good I hope the UNSC Sends more supplies to help out… we need this place to become a bloody fortress of hell."

Anora gave a nod" Yes sir and the planetary shipyard of New terra is going good and everything is on schedule. Sir."

Tarkin gave a nod as he looked over some of the information." I like this very much Anora I think we will have a good strong foothold here. The UNSC Will conquer the stars we will protect all of humanity. The mantle is our responsibility."

 **Unknown planet Pegasus Galaxy. The Balgria people and village.**

The Small Village here with big farms and a city close by with high walls and guards. Right here was a normal Farmer as he tilled his land with his family. The People from atlantis Protected them and the council that they agreed to help. The wraith we're getting more hungry and stronger. His people were spared at the moment as they had guns at the gate and men always waiting to fight and die to protect their people.

The farmer Henar Looked up the big broght blue sky and clouds to his planets star and the moon. Giving a smile as he wiped the sweat from his brows. Soon returning to his soil to work.

Unknown to him at the gate. Came threw an SGA Team Ronan Leading it with Kira Tayla and Mckay All in uniform as they walked out waving to the guards. And went threw to explore the planet and warn its people of a wraith attack a rare chance to warn them.

Ronan looked to one of the guards who came down from his palisade and held his hand" You wear the sign of the SGA how can you help us?"

Ronan leant his head to tayla" We came here to warn you of an attack from the wraith and to speak to your leader."

The guard gave a nod" I will take you to them"

The guard walked down and went to lead the team to the big Medieval like city and show them to their Leaders.

Henar Turned to look at these people walk by led by one of these guards. Giving them a wave as they waved back but chatted to themselves. One of the SGA Team members looked worried a young female with brown hair and black hair and Green eyes as she looked around. He looked to her and than his ears perked up. Hearing his wife call him" Henar! Come inside! Suppers ready and Kevar from Lamoria is here!"

Henar smiled and finished his tilling and came over. Wiping his hands in cloth as he opened his door and came inside. Smiling as he looked at his wife Lemera as she was beautiful with nice chestnut hair and brownish blue eyes, as she went to serve Henar and Kevar some stew.

Kevar was at the table sipping some ale as he looked beaten up. Covered in dirt as he looked to Henar" Kevar whats up my Brother?"

Kevar looked to henar" The wraith are coming here. You should leave now to Atlantis they are here to warn us. We must go. Their sending the largest fleet yet. Your planet has Thousands of people here… its a prime target it was a matter of time."

Henar gave a nod" What about… What about the rumours of the new people the big ships that we have seen?"

Kevar gave a shrug" I don't know my brother but we should go-"

Keva stopped as they heard that oh so familiar Screech as Wraith Darts Where coming threw as the cities Bells where being tolled of a wraith attack inbound.

Henar Got up as he turned Lemra" Lemera Get what we need! We run for the get. Kevar we go!"

Kevar gave a nod rushing up to help out as lemera Grabbed their their things. The three rushing out their house and began sprinting for the gate as a squadron of darts came down, as their beams came down strafing the gate and grabbing the guards, as the other ones went for the mass of people rushing for it. Grabbing Hundreds as they rushed for it. The SGA Team already rushing to the gate, as Henar ran with his wife holding his hand rushing for it, as a dart was flying down its beam moving down as he tripped right near the gate, stumbling up and grabbed Lemera and helping her it and pushing into the gate, as he saw kevar pushing threw the crowds" Henar! Go! I'll meet y-"

Henars vision went dark as a wraith dart came and his world vanished.

Kevar Swearing as he soon charged with the crowd to the gate.

Soon hearing weird sounds as a large blocky ship entered The skies the crowds stopping as they saw large fighters swoop down. Gatling guns firing fighters twirling and taking out wraith darts with ease. Large What looked like transports coming down, as the skies where filled with black dots.

A person turning to the SGA Team" Is That Atlantis?"

The SGA Team looked as Mckay stared in shock" That isnt… Us"

As On the ship was The UNSC and they came in force.


	3. Chapter 3

**Change to the Galaxies**

2559 March 21st.

UNSC Marathon Class Light Cruiser Edmonton of Battle Group Nunavut.

Unknown star system.

Battle Group Nunavut Jumped into The unknown star system only to see large Ships of Organic Design over this Planet. The captain of the ship looked over the console and data bearings" Remus Get me Data on those ships."

An AI forming up wearing a roman Praetorian Guard outfit Emerged giving a grin" Yes Sir. {Planet has Human life forms and one of those gates is activated sir. Looks like the Life forms are fleeing this force."

The captain gave a nod as he rubbed his chin" Alright get me on open comms to talk to these bastards and send in the fleet close. We got to keep our weapons up. Have all fighters ready."

Remus gave a nod as he gave orders to the other ships, as the Battle group moved in close. A Probe now looking at the planet." Sir… those are humans being attacked. A type of organic... by the look"

Captain Venti gave a nod having an Italian face as he looked out the view port." Open comms ensign Lets hope it isn't the flood"

An ensign gave a nod as the captain went on open comms." This is Captain Venti of Battle group Nunavut of the UNSC Stop your attack on this planet. Or we will use dead-"

One of the huge organic ships turned round and began to open fire on the battle group its large plasma rounds hit a Paris class frigate with updated shields. Only for the ships shields go out"

" There goes diplomacy open fire! You have made an enemy of the UNSC."

Venti gave a growl as remus came up" The Xenas shields are down that was one hard hit. Those ships have no shields. Fighters deployed and ground forces are moving in sir."

Venti gave a nod as the battle group orientated its ships to a Hive ship and a couple cruisers moving towards them."

" Large amount of fighters moving in sir. Mass amounts… bloody like banshees"

Venti gave a nod as he got a phoenix class Carrier to move down to the planet to supply troops"

The Hell jumpers are ready sir. Colonel Oconnel is sending down troops."

Venti gave a nod as long swords and sabres moved out to meet the swarms of Darts… that's what they looked like. Moving in" Get all close guns ready! And macs fire on that large Ship now!"

Soon the fleet opened fire all macs. Went into the hull of that large Battleship tearing threw the halls and its organic matter. One lucky shot hitting the reactor and sending the ship critical. Making it lurched forward and explode.

Only to see more plasma shots move in and hit the fleet. The Xena's hull melting as it began to go critical. Escape pods jetessing out as it tilted to the side and exploded. Its engines moving out and halls crackling down. It exploding out.

Captain Venti looked at its explosion giving a sigh" Two shots…. Jesus…"

Remus gave a smirk" Sir the Xena had a shield refit it wasn't the strongest shield sir. It was more like kevlar."

Venti glared at remus as the darts moved in swarming around the long swords going into combat. AA moving and targeting as the darts exploded into the voids of space. Many getting past threw as they began to pick at the ships shields.

Now on the Phoenix class Cruiser moved to the surface longswords moving in after darts with ODST Pods dropping down with pelicans moving down with FOB prefabs moving down to a large valley near the gate they had their.

Unknown Planet SGA Team 2018 jan 18th

Mckay Stared at this black pods coming down from the sky and this large war ship seeing its guns fire off at darts attacking its hull and shots hitting off its shields or blowing up against it. Seeing a large looking Plane or something with loud engines, move in and turn round ramp lowering and humans in black armour, jumping out and the aircraft flying off. The black figures caring what looked like smgs and rifles. The civilians cheering and rushing up to thank these humans.

The Wraith pulling out after the losing battle in space.

The men in black with dark visors pushed threw the crowd securing the gate and setting it down. The black pods hitting the surface and people jumped out and rushed around the gate. Speaking pure english as a man wearing a different helmet with a slit around his helmet. Hand up and bellowing." Everyone! This is the UNSC! We have secured the System and sending in medical supplies! We are securing what you call a stargate!. No one comes threw! Or out we will shoot! And arrest you if you disobey these Simple orders!"

Mckay walked up with his team. As ronan with tayla stared at the group" Who Are you to command us." The Man Stared at ronan" Staff Sergeant Ghost of the 112th ODST Battalion." He looked them over than to Mckay and kira taking off his helmet. To show a scared face of a white pale skin. A beard on his face short and dazzling green eyes with brown hair." Where you two from?"

He was looking at their flags mckay stared at them" Atlantis and than earth."

Ghost stared at them" Earth?"

Mckay looked at him" yes earth:" He put his helmet back on stepping away" Command we have an issue."

Unknown location aboard UNSC Dying light Halcyon Class light cruiser

Captain Mirian Overia Stood on the bridge of her ship overlooking a planet under siege. 20 massive HIve ships above orbit with hundreds of cruisers. Going onto a wide open channel to all who can hear and to her crew" We are the defenders of Humanity we fight for Earth and her colonies. All of Humanity is ours to protect! We will not go into darknest and we will not let any destroy and put us to genocide and to death once more! For We are the Mantle of responsibility! And for that! We die for a cause great! Than ourselves! Call in the fleet! We die! Today!"

The crew gave a cheer as the ships ai turned to the captain shaking its head as it appeared as a kamikaze Pilot from ww2" Time to go for great deeds oh captain oh captain"

Mirian gave a smirk" Oh we die well today fire the mac cannon. Spool all missiles and rail guns up and running.

The engines on the halcyon had a malfunction unable to slipspace out as it had sublight and impulse engines. Moving in towards the massive Wraith fleet. The planet below them burning as it had 5 billion people and was in an industrial age. Muskets were not great against wraith armour.

The Marines and ODST's Unboard got ready to repel boarders and ready to fly down to the surface of the planet. The long swords on board exiting ship to fly out and meet the Wraith darts head on.

The ships hardlight engines turning on. As 3 wraith hive ships and 4 cruisers turned to intercept this cruiser. Captain Mirian gave an evil grin as her Mac gun fired into a wraith cruiser tearing threw its hull and sending it into a ball of fire." Woo! One do- Incoming fire!" Yelled a crewman as the darts and heavy darts swarmed in. firing at the long swords taking them out with ease from swarm tactics and the massive size of the long sword.

Captain Mirian Glared at these ships" Akira have we got in contact with the UNSC at large yet?"

The ai shook its head" No ma'am we are being jammed I couldnt… The jump drive cant even be fixed in the time they get close. We are sitting ducks here."

Mirian looked over the large console and holograms on the displays." Get out the shiva nukes. Have all crew be ready to evac to that planet now. All Non essential crew Evac now! You have 10 minutes!. Make sure you don't let a single one of- those dart thingies close Akira"

The ai gave a nod" Suicide run coming right up Ma'am."

Mirian also remembered" Enact cole protocol to please."

The ship went into high alert as it sped forward its Rounds tearing threw the wraith darts, as the large plasma cannons began to hit the halcyons shields.

" Shields at 40 pe-" The crewmans voice was cut off as the console he was at exploded being sent back. The ship rocking"

Decks 4 to 8 are down! Engines are completely out! Those things pack a punch!"

Mirians eyes widened turning to see the shields fail. Closing her eyes as she welcomed her death and hoped to god, that their deaths were not in vain. As a round hit the bridge soon the vacuum of space welcomed them. All crew on the bridge being sent out adding to the many bodies in space.

Year 2018 jan 20th.

Dr. Mckay stared at Ghost who had the SG Team Imprisoned and sent on an ONI prowler back to High command. Right now the team was found in cells alone dark rooms and an eerie silence. A ship they haven't ever been on like ever before.

Looking around this dark room he sat on a chair. Like an interrogation room. Steel table, as a door slid open in front of him. A man with a heavy afrikaner accent walked in. a grin on his face. Rough beard. Pulling his chair up and sat down. Sliding over some papers and a cup of tea he brought" Might think you could enjoy sem tea mey Brother."

Mckay Gave a nod" Is that a south african Accent sounds familiar." The mans face didn't change but his body movement did." How do you know about earth. From the looks you are using 500 year old gear."

Mckay Looked at Kustger confused as he shifted in his seat starting to sweat" What do you mean 500 year? We thought you were from another gal-"

Kustger stopped mckay speaking as he turned round facing a window" Don't Worry Mckay. We are. Now Tell me everything on how to work a stargate."

Stargate command earth Cheyenne Mountain complex. Feb 1st

O'neill was marching down the Halls of the SGC as standard Personnel saluted him as he walked past, stopping up in front of the conference room. Entering it. Seeing Daniel Jackson at the table with a screen down and a laser pointer at the pictures of UNSC ships and soldiers. Mid talk with Generals with Hammond looking at them and naval Personnel. Pointing out the Fleet battle in orbit and last Contact with Mckays team." As we can See here they are from another Galaxy. United Nations Space command. Seeing as the lettering is English. They seem Primitive for the ship desi-"

One of the Admirals spoke up, only here cause of the ever growing SGC Navy. The Governments in 3 months time where going to go public with the SGC since this new threat had came up. They needed to grow out and expand." These ships are meant for war. Look at the centre, That is meant to shoot out something. Jackson zoom in" Daniel gave a nod as The person was an Admiral Askabar.

Jackson zoomed in to show hangers and gun points, as this was an Older UNSC Marathon Cruiser" This thing has missile pods Defence guns at its sides, and compare this and other designed ships to the others. Looks like the fleet is ragtag of old and new. Some of them still have war scarring. These guys just came out of a bloody war."

O'neill soon chipping in" Explains the hostility and war muntra." The others gave a nod

As Daniel continued" Just saying here.. Any way from reports this UNSC Uses massive ground forces, as in types of jeeps Helicopters jets and this blocky thing" an Image of an old Halo reach pelican and 3 turned up" This is a troop and vehicle transport. All round versatile."

The generals all oogled it" Ok we have to get one of these to reverse tech. Despite our technology it be good to use some of these for ground engagements."

Oniell gave a nod seeing an ODST Drop pod" Men drop from orbit in these right?"

Daniel gave a nod" Yes seem as a fast response unit. Good thing that they entered the pegasus galaxy not ours. Thats the only thing working for us."

O'niell gave a sigh" Mckays Team is being left behind we don't know where they are.

Shepard right now with Woolsey Are calling in for support. Cause The wraith are getting Much more.. Hungry is what Shepard has said since this UNSC has arrived.

A general spoke up leaning against the table" And lets hope to God that both of these giants don't find a way to Ours"

UNSC prowler Hidden Justice Scouting Mission of the portal to get back home

The Hidden Justice crew where checking sensors as the Captain looked over the data that He was getting sipping coffee, as he was currently looking at a Type of Installation station. Old wrecked alauren and wraith cruisers from a battle long ago drifting in space.

Sighing as he had a science team on this station with an AI Checking it out at the current time. His eyes drifting out to the empty void of space. After the war everything had gotten easier… But once they discovered the portal to here away from the threat of the covenant.. They would be home free. Soon turning towards An ensign" Anything on sensors"

The ensign shook her head" No sir nothing at the current moment. Sensors are green.. And did you hear any news about the Dying light?"

The captain sighed that Old Cruiser had a slipspace malfunction as it had went missing. Something that rarely happened anymore since the slowly evolving upgrades to slipspace drives."

" I'm sorry. No news yet Jane. Currently MIA. Family on it?"

" Sister.. She was a Marine Sir"

The captain gave a warm gentle smile giving a nod as he stepped up on the deck. Seeing a small ring aka gate near this installation. Soon activate." Ensign scans Ship high alert tell our team they might get company."

Jane pulled up the screen zooming in to see a small Ship jump out from it as it turned over towards the station moving in to explore the same station his team was on.

" Team be aware you got company!"

The science team on station couldnt respond as they where busy activating the station. Their AI Perfection, soon hit the right tune. Space station activated as lights on this area began to light up" Sir stations up!"

Jackson sighed as he turned towards his crew" Get us in close for quick extraction"

" Copy"

The prowler soon began to move in close to pick up their science team.

" Sir! Ships inbound!"

The captain turned eyes going wide turning to see a Wraith Fleet jump in Hive ships and cruisers massive as they began heading towards the portal" Oh my. Science team! Get out no-" The Prowler soon went dark as a wraith cruiser fired down on it tearing threw the prowler. All Hands dying. The ship and crew having forgotten to cloak.

The SGA Team on the station turned to look outside to see the prowler explode, than to each other. SG team 13 turned to see scientists an ODST squad and a Spartan 3 Staring at them guns raised" Halt! Business! UNSC"

The SG Team raised their guns getting to cover" StarGate Unit! State yours!"

The ODST Sergeant sighed Adrian not having it" I just lost my ride out of here by a fleet outside! How about you let us on yours!"

The team leader Kira Baker sighed as she looked out and raised her rifle as did her team" Don't shoot. Alright we can work together. Business Explorative! So.. you activated this?"

The sergeant pointed to the spartan" She did. Well her AI. Let's get this straight...Explorative.. Ok. we will follow you. Perfection shut it off"

A nice feminine calm voice came from the tall spartan" I cant It wont let me in. Its a one time turn on" Kira turned to them" What does this station do?"

" Dunno just know it might get us an access home"

Kira gave a nod" Ok.. Well come before they start sending in"

" Boarding parties!"

An ODST turned down the hall to see wraith charge in firing at them one of the Scientists getting hit. Falling down stunned. Odst Picking him up. Soon laying down fire that just tore threw the wraiths with ease. Only for them to be flanked another ODST going down stunned." Pull Back!"

Yelled Adrian moving his squad and everyone to the Jumper. Kira rolling her eyes and sprinted soon jumping in and activating it." Ok. Lets go!" The UNSC got in the Spartan soon jumping in and crowding it, as they got the wounded in. the Jumper soon moving out. The Stargate Soon swarming with Darts and cruisers. Kiras other member James sighed swirving to the right towards the Stations portal" Gamble!"

"Jackson you dumbass!" Kira yelled soon going threw it and it was a minute of a jump. Soon Arriving right above a World with a floating gate in orbit. The teams eyes soon going wide" No.." The ODST turning to Kira" Where are we" James soon looking down" Milky.. Way.."

Just as he said that a wraith cruiser just arrived threw than another and than a Hive ship. The Milky way just got crowded.

End.

 **Sorry for the wait guys. Hope you enjoyed. Busy and I would love more critical Helpful reviews. It be fun to get those and I am looking for a beta so if I get some offers I'll take them. So yeah. Enjoy the read and I'll wait to see what yall Think of chapter Three. Right now is setting up the galaxy for the future chapters. Enjoy This has Been Unknown Spartan**


	4. Chapter 4

The United Goal Chapter 4.  
Well shit.

Welcome back to this story and I am sorry for not posting. Work has gotten up my ass trying to get to college and end of school. And will be doing longer stories and trying to get you better quality.  
So To the dude saying the halo is weak an such. It is a fanfiction and one of meh first. So hope you are writing your own and not giving good healthy criticism. Still looking for some betas and grammar people to help out.

An to make it easier with me on the story. No more dates or times. Just easier for a bit.  
To the Guest that is what I am doing with the UNSC they got out of a 30 year war and a mentality like that is Humanity first and do not believe other humans could have existed. They are in shoot first ask questions later. And humanity has fought against aliens way advanced against them and survived barely for sure. They are adaptive. So in this story they are in a position of power dogmatic militaristic and ONI Op. So enjoy the story and thank you all for reading and enjoying this story. An as always love your healthy criticism and hope life is treating yall fair. 

Chapter few days after Milky way Incident.

Star date 2018 Jan 23rd USS Hammond. 

The Marine units of the Hammond had the brig secured with two rocket teams and a heavy turret ready as a defensive position. Sam was walking towards the brig Flanked By Kira and Rodney." So Mckay you are saying we found a supergate in the pegasus galaxy made by the ancients? And why haven't we known about this?"  
Mckay would give a big sigh" We found it by accident cause of the energy readings and following this.. UNSC. They aren't speaking at the moment."  
"And you have them currently in the puddle jumper?"  
"Yes and surrounded by the best security and SG11. they.. Are nervous"  
" I would say. That armoured human reminds me to much of the enhanced warriors apotheosis made."  
Mckay would nod as they were currently on the bridge" So mckay is the super gate that now has appeared on the outer region of our galaxy… what is the buffer zone to the wraith?"

" Well…. Not much… just the free jaffa ever fractured lucian alliance pirates warlords and the tok'ra empire."

" Hmmm not good. Heavily populated areas. The wraith will be busy."

"Mckay would nod" About that. The wraith in pegasus are converging on this super gate. We can't fight against it. And the only ones are those UNSC guys…. And they are not exactly what we call friendly. They think all humans are under their protection."  
Sam would sigh" I'll bring this to general o'neill. We will be bringing you all to the alpha site. Get the guests we have in the jumper disarmed. We will be contacting atlantis to try give out diplomatic feelers with this UNSC." 

Atlantis

Woolsey would be at the command centre of atlantis as he looked over the stargate. As marines came threw. And getting a report from SGC Command.  
O'niel would sound strained" We have wraith in the Milky way. Were currently dealing with it. The wraith are already culling it. They are distracted by the free jaffa and the lucian alliance. The president and the UN are getting very nervous and are thinking about evacuating." Woolsey sighed" We are trying to turn off the super gate. But the wraith are having both sides locked down. A new fresh food source and two galaxies to feed from. This is a war of attrition that I don't think we can win."  
Oneil gave a laugh" We have faced worst thought worse. We will find a way to win. We always do. Find your team Woolsey and get the new humans to our side or something. Cause it seems they have the fleet power to help us."  
Woolsey would nod" I think so and were trying."  
"Well I got to go. The electricity bill is getting very expensive now" The two men would laugh and the communication shut off when the gate did.

The air around atlantis would be depressing with anxiety. The scientists being pushed to find anything they could use against the wraith. Get new technology to help out humanity with the Woolsey looking to john as he walked up." Woolsey how was O'neil"

" it was good. Wraith are in the Milky way and the superGate doesnt look like shutting down anytime soon.. We think it was created by the Ancients… to save energy but we cant do much research on it at the time." 

Shepard gave a nod hands behind his back" Hmm. still wish I could go out on missions."

Woolsey gave a chuckle" I don't think that be good for you at the moment. Well we need you hear and your a desk jockey now."  
Shepard groaned a swoolsey just smirked at his victory" Your going to end up like me. Part of the OSI"  
Shepard groaned giving a tired chuckle. His shoulders were slacked down. Giving out a long breath." Any reports on Mckay and the team?"

Woolsey shook his head" Sadly no. we haven't gotten any reports. Or from the planet they were on. Only thing we know is that The UNSC has control of that planet. And is in conflict with the wraith for it."

Shepards eyes widened" Wait conflict? A full scale war with the wraith? How are they handling it?" 

Woolsey sighed" From The reports pretty well. They have a full scale control and giving the wraith on the ground a good one two punch."  
Shepard gave a nod" I think we should take the deadalus and go see what they are doing. As well with us getting proper assessment."

Woolsey tilted his head turning away from shepard his back to him giving out a heavy sigh, with his eyes looking down to his feet." That's the Thing shepard… We are being called away from atlantis… The milky way needs all hands on deck.. With the wraith having access to our home galaxy. Commands word is final."  
Shepards eyes widened" Sir! That isn't right! We can't leave the pegasus galaxy we just can't! It isn't right! We can close the gate from this si-"

Woolsey wheeled on his heels turning to shepard" I know you don't respect my command shepard! These are the orders of command! Our duty is to earth and our own galaxy! And command wants us to bring the Atlantis to the Milky Way as well."

Shepard looked down as he rubbed his face, with slumped shoulders and trying to hold back the anger that was swelling inside him as he sighed" Were leaving people behind Woolsey…"  
Woolsey gave a nod" I know shepard. That's why I'm giving you 1 week to get them back 1 week and only 1 week."  
Shepard would look at woolsey" Understood.. I'll get a team together"  
Woolsey gave a nod" Good luck shepard as this will be one busy week."  
The two would look at each other as the air around them would be heavy in a sense of sorrow and sadness.

UNSC Infinity Over Athena's garden  
2 Days later on the Bridge of the Infinity over the Planet designated Athena's Garden.  
For its lush forests large fields and mediterranean look of the planet. Looking over the holograms of the holotable and 360 view of the space battle in orbit of the planet.  
Roland would be floating beside lasky as he pointed fighter squadrons to important parts of the planet.  
Sara Palmer would be taking command of the spartans and ground forces with The marine staff.  
With Captain Stacker smoking a cigar as he looked at a seperate holotable for the ground forces.  
Lasky seeing the burning hulls of Wraith vessels and the wraith fleet moving away. Seeming to be with the finding of the new feeding grounds in the milky way galaxy.  
Roland turning his head to lasky" Sir Ground forces are reporting that the Wraith are pulling out. We will soon have total control of the planet in about 4 days and can start building it up into a proper UNSC Colony."  
Lasky gave a nod" Good Job Roland. Tell the Fighters to keep harassing them with us to take prisoners. We need as much information on them as possible."  
Palmer turned to lasky with her giving a sigh as she walked over" Sir We should head to the station that the wraith hold so we can get to the milky way."  
Lasky turned to her" It's not our milky way and we don't have enough forces to do a multi front war. We need to secure a proper foothold of this galaxy first before we move on."  
Roland turned to lasky" Well… with the humans of this galaxy.. We could do a multi front war if we do talks with them.. They might join us if we throw in some ships to aid them and share technology with them."

Lasky looked over the holotable as he took in his options" We return to our home system as we leave battle Group Alexandria to keep control of this system as we bring the rest of the fleet back to our home system and get in contact with high comm and tell them of our situation. That is our plan."  
Roland gave a nod" Giving orders sir. All ships are reporting in and moving to selected coordinates and enact The Cole protocol"  
Roland would nod with the AI giving out the rest of the orders as Lasky turned to Palmer as his face would be slacked shoulders tensed up as he had such a burden on him and being so new to the command of his station.  
Palmer sighed giving him a comforting smile" Sir do not worry. We will save as many humans as possible and discover why there is so many of us over so many galaxies."  
Lasky gave a sigh" I just hope… it has nothing with the flood or precursors"  
Palmer laughed" I don't think so Sir. the probabilities of that is near Impossible."  
Roland popped up" And we keep breaking probabilities everytime we jump to a new system and a new galaxy."

Alpha base in the Milky way galaxy.

The UNSC Soldiers would be in the brig as the ODST leaned back against the wall. Arms crossed, head leaned back and visor darkened. Staying silent. The Spartan leaned against the wall with her scanning the room. Her Armour bending the Sheet metal walling. Witch she could easily break threw. A concrete floor with her body barely showing any movement.  
The Spartan looked at the two scientists who were talking.  
With a fellow ODST looking to there fellow mate. Staying silent.  
Only for one of the scientists a 5.4 ft Woman Named Aleni who had green eyes and chestnut hair, with her arms crossed" Cant you break us out of here? Why did you let us get captured?"

The ODST Sergeant gave out a gruff as they pointed towards the spartan. Their name Being Henry Mcdoogle" We have a spartan with the Private Jimmy here who is a good lad arnt ya jimmy?"

The young ODST Private groaned throwing his head back" Oh sod off sarge!"  
The second scientist rolled his eyes as he pushed up his glasses" Well these humans are primitive… we can easily break out."  
Henry chuckled" We could however we don't know the layout and they might have numbers for all we know or hig-"  
Aleni gave a audible laugh" Don't even say high tech. From what I saw it doesn't even seem like that they do."  
Henry just smirked" Well remember don't underestimate us cause they do seem to be human for sure."

The spartan stood up as her boots silently echoed on the floor and kicked the door open, moving swiftly as it swung hard knocking one of the US Marines out the second on turned to get his Arm grabbed than popped out the socket by the tug of the spartan. Turning to the group in the room" We grab a ship and follow my lead. Cole Protocal."  
Henry sighed getting up with Jimmy the two rushing out and grabbed the M16s from the marines as they passed the pistols to the scientists.  
Aleni rolled her eyes as the Spartan led the way as they didnt grab a gun as they raised there hand signalling for the group to stop, as they leaned against a wall. The hall ways were of concrete with lights HAnging over head and groups of personnel walking by and chatting.  
Patrolling guards as a group of 8 moved over to the cell. A man with greying hair an officer by the looks, flanked by a tall man with dark skin and a type of horoglyph on his skull. Balding hair, with civilians beside them and the rest were soldiers with SGC 1 on there armour.  
Staying back as they listened in before they moved on.  
" Come on Oniel! Humans from another galaxy! They can he-"  
The general turned to the civilian with glasses" No Daniel! We are already taking a risk with them being on earth! Top brass wanted them despite my disagreement"  
Daniel sighed" Jack.. I know but we need to find out more about that armoured pers...on.."  
Turning his head towards the towering spartan as they had walked into the escaped prisoners as the ODST's clicked the safeties off as they walked out guns raised. The scientists staying in cover.  
The spartans golden visor looked at them as Oniel let out a defeated sigh as Daniel turned to jack only to get a finger" Bu-"  
"Nope not.. A word"  
Turning to the spartan and leaned to the right to see the passed out guards than pointed at the spartan" your work?"  
The sgc Members had small pistols drawn at the UNSC Members as the spartan would nod moving swiftly to the SGC Group.  
Only for Tealc to fire a zaap causing the spartans systems to lock than fall down. As Colonel mitchell would jump back giving out a shocked breath" Ok! Thats fast!"  
As the ODST's would go to fire only for Marines to surround them" Hands up! Your surrounded!"  
Jimmy looked to henry than at the scientists going to there knees and knelt down. Guns at there feet.  
Henry gave a sigh" So… spartans down.. Well than so I'm Henry Mcdoogle of the 116th ODST."  
Giving a smirk.  
Oniell sighed" Well son" I'm General Onie'll of the SGC.. and youve caused a problem in my Galaxy."

Sorry for the short story. Its been like a year. And hope you guys enjoy this.  
College has been a bitch an give critics and still waiting some one to be a grammer person. Very helpful and ideas as well. Healthy critisms please an thank you. 


End file.
